


Five times Lowen looked up to someone...

by bluehooloovo



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: 5 Times Fic, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehooloovo/pseuds/bluehooloovo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...And one time someone looked up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Lowen looked up to someone...

**1: Marcus**

His first day of training, Lowen was so nervous, he thought he'd throw up his breakfast. His wooden practice sword trembled in his grip as the instructors moved up and down the lines of recruits, correcting their stances.

Then he saw General Marcus, looking straight at him, and the sword steadied. Lowen pushed himself to stand up straighter. Just seeing the General gave him strength, and Lowen suddenly felt that he could take on any and all of Pherae's enemies by himself. He swore he saw an approving smile cross the General's face, and a warm feeling spread through him.

**2: Isadora**

Lady Isadora was in charge of the squad the first time Lowen was allowed on patrol. She was… He couldn't even think of words to describe her. She was one of Pherae's greatest knights and _he_ was under her command. Him! A poor commoner from a small village, being led by _her_! It was more than he had ever hoped for.

He'd never forget her first order to him, no matter how insultingly phrased it might have been: "Get down, you idiot, before a bandit spots you!" He'd risk being spotted by a hundred bandits for another command from her.

**3: Harken**

Lord Harken wasn't in Pherae very often, usually out with Lord Elbert, protecting him. Lowen hadn't known he was back; hadn't expected to bump into him as he rounded a corner in the barracks. Harken just looked at him for a moment, and Lowen felt his knees go weak. "My lord," he managed to gasp out, trying to bow and salute at the same time. It probably looked ridiculous, but Lord Harken made no comment on it.

Lord Harken just gave him a sharp nod and moved on. Lowen slumped against the corridor wall, reflecting on his brush with greatness.

**4: Eliwood**

"Sir Lowen."

It wasn't a voice he recognized, and Lowen turned with a quizzical look. His eyes widened as he recognized Lord Eliwood. He bowed deeply. "My Lord!"

"Get your horse. You ride with me."

Lord Eliwood was gone before Lowen could properly express his eagerness to obey, and he almost danced in the corridor for a moment before sprinting off to the stables. If Lord Eliwood commanded, Lowen, knight of Pherae, would follow him to the death! He could think of no greater honor than to die as a knight for the young lord and future marquess of Pherae.

**5: Mark**

Lowen was in a tizzy as he was introduced to the tactician Mark. Everyone had heard of Mark's great victories in the Caelin incident the previous year, how he had guided Lady Lyndis and her small band of loyal knights and soldiers against the great armies of the traitorous Lord Lundgren. When Mark looked at him, Lowen prepared himself to hear an order to go home; a condemnation of his skills and his ability to help.

Instead, Mark smiled at him and said, "Your sword and lance will be invaluable, Sir Lowen. Thank you for allowing me to command you."

**+1: Rebecca**

Rebecca often stared at him, following him around like a puppy. Even as they made him blush, Lowen enjoyed her overblown tales of his heroism in defending her village. It made him feel like he really was all that she suggested, a noble knight on a white steed sweeping around the countryside and rescuing fair maidens.

The look in her eyes as she stared at him… It made him feel like he was as great as Marcus, Isadora, or one of the other great knights that he idolized. He was honored to be able to be that knight for her.


End file.
